Love Me Like You Do
by HeichouAwesome
Summary: A little Agron and Nasir story that a special friend came up with and I just wrote because I couldn't help it.


Nasir woke to the absence of Agron's arms. Blinking to clear his eyes of sleep, he looked around. Agron wasn't in the bed. Nasir clutched the blanket to his chest, feeling a small ripple of fear at the absence. After last night… he had really been expecting Agron to be there, maybe waking him with a kiss or something. The prickling returned to his eyes along with a rush of anger at himself for falling for it. But before he could move, the bedroom door opened and Agron walked in, two cups of coffee in his hands. Nasir blinked in surprise. Agron looked unsure of himself, like he was scared of what kind of reception he would have. Nasir stared at him, really not knowing what to do or say. Agron was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, the ones with the koala print that Nasir had bought him as a joke. His hands were clenched tight around the mugs but he was making absolutely sure that he met Nasir's eyes.

"I was hoping I could wake you up." He said quietly as he sat down on the bed next to Nasir. Setting his own cup aside, he placed the other in Nasir's hands but didn't move his own away, keeping them lightly pressed over Nasirs fingers.

"What are we doing?" Nasir whispered as he stared into the black coffee. He jumped when Agrons lips touched the crown of his head, lingering there.

"I want us to start over." Agron murmured.

Nasir looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

Agron sighed but his smile was soft. "I'm never giving you up but I want us to start over, to leave everything that happened behind and do this the right way. I want us to start over as two new people, to fall in love all over again and do it properly this time."

"Properly?" Nasir said in confusion.

Agron nodded as he removed his hands and cupped Nasir's cheeks so he could kiss him softly. "Yeah. We rushed into it last time and didn't give ourselves a chance to learn about each other. I didn't want to see your weaknesses and it made you hide them from me. I won't do that ever again. I want to do right by you so you don't ever feel the way I made you hurt last night." Agron shook his head. "Hell, not just last night. The past couple of months have been a fuck-up."

Nasir stared at him in shock. "Not all of it was your fault. I made mistakes too."

"Yeah, but you've been shelving a lot of it to try and make me happy." Agron answered.

Nasir moved his coffee to the bedside table. "How…how do we start over?" He asked, really not sure what to do.

But Agron smiled and, with one quick lunge, pinned Nasir to the bed and kissed him long and deep, sliding their tongues together. There was no burning rush in it, just an intense love that made Nasir dizzy.

When Agron finally raised his head, the smile was wider than ever, his eyes almost dancing in happiness. "Didn't introduce myself last night. Name's Agron." He murmured.

Nasir blinked and to his complete astonishment, he began to laugh. His body shook with it, the sound happier than he could ever have imagined. When he finally calmed enough to be able to speak, he said, "Nasir. Probably should have said that a few hours ago."

"Yeah, maybe. Would have been nice to have a name to shout." Agron said with a laugh, lovingly caressing his neck.

"Then I guess it's good to meet you, Agron." Nasir said with a snort.

Agron nodded. "You know what's weird for me, Nasir?"

"What?"

"I don't usually do one night stands with people I don't know, never mind the morning after. Guess you're something special to make me want to do that." Agron said softly.

"Me neither." Nasir whispered, his heart swelling with love.

Agron kissed his nose. "What do you say? Think we can try and make something of it? I'd like to get to know you more."

Nasir nodded, feeling the tears come back. Against his wishes, they spilled over his cheeks and down his temples. Agron didn't frown or get uncomfortable like he would have done before. Now he kissed each one away, ending with a kiss on his eyelids. He sat up and pulled Nasir into his arms, pressing Nasir's head against his shoulder so he could rest his chin on his temple.

Nasir nestled against him, idly running his finger along Agron's collarbone. "Have…have you ever been in love, Agron? I'm kind of afraid of it."

Agron nodded. "Yeah. I fell in love with a guy once but it happened too quickly. We screwed up badly. We thought it would be all hearts and flowers, angels singing the whole time with a happily ever after right at our feet."

Nasir stiffened slightly. "What happened?"

Agron kissed his head as he replied. "Nothing's that easy. I don't think either of us were prepared for how much of a struggle it actually was. I hurt him really badly and it kills me because he deserved better than that."

"What changed?" Nasir murmured, hearing the sincerity in Agron's voice.

Agron's chest shifted with a soft laugh. "I learned. Now that I know the pain and torment that comes with loving someone, I've learned to make the best of the moments I have with them, to feel how truly precious and worth fighting for they are. I really hope, more than anything, that the person I fall in love with feels the same way. I know that this time I won't make the same mistakes because I'm ready to be what that person needs. That kind of love is worth fighting for."

Nasir shuddered as he sat up between Agron's legs and hugged him hard, pressing as close as he could. "I've made those mistakes too. I'm guilty of screwing up as well. But I've realised that love isn't perfect and it shouldn't be. It's something you fight for with everything you have. This time, I'm fighting for every second of it."

Agron's hands settled at his waist. "You really mean that, Nasir?"

Nasir pulled back and kissed Agron's lips. "With everything that I am."

Agron traced his face with his fingertips as they stared at each other. "Is it too early to say I love you?" He whispered.  
"Probably but who cares?" Nasir replied with a shaky smile.

"Not me, that's for sure." Agron said with a laugh. Pulling Nasir on top of him, he lay back on the bed, running his fingers through Nasir's hair. "In that case, I think I'm already in love with you, Nasir." He murmured.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Nasir replied, sealing their lips together in a proper first kiss. Shy and sweet, the way it should be.


End file.
